Harry Potter And The World Of Magic
by eJemima
Summary: So, ever thought that Rowling missed out on psychology classes? Ever thought that Harry Potter was too much of a good, balanced person, despite his harsh upbringing? Well, one can be lucky, but most people don't end up that well-functioning. Presenting to you only, a different side of the world known hero. The dark side of the moon... Eventually HP/LL, RonandHermione!bashing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi everyone! How ya'll doing? Thanks for stopping by!

This story is something I've been having laying around for quiet some time, I just stumbled across it and thought, hey, why not get some peoples thought on this one, maybe I'll be able to continue writing it! So, saying this, it's an older story and idea of mine.

For the longest time I've had mixed feelings about Harry Potter as a written fiction, I felt that all in all the plot idea was good, but something was missing, something wasn't right and I concluded it to be the character of Harry Potter, that didn't satisfy me as an artist of writing (believe it or not, but writing is a complicated art, especially fiction, with complete characters, setting, worlds and everything...) The character of Harry Potter felt somewhat incomplete and too light, does it make sense? Anyway, so I tried making my own version of Harry Potter, brewed some more on the characters, imagining how, especially Harry would turn out in real life...

The basic plot, characters and world belongs to Rowling, though this side of Harry and the OC's are all mine :)

Do enjoy and remember to comment!

**Prologue**

Feel my angst, Deep within me, Feed my strength, Your words are empty  
Look inside and you will see, Break inside break inside  
I am, My own, And that's something to me, I've grown, Too strong, To be under your feet  
See the hands, That try to hold me, Read the past, I never was free  
Deeds of shame, The world around me, Know my pain, The world that I see

"My Own" by Soil

**Harry Potter and a world of magic**

A twelve year old Harry Potter woke by a hard knock on the cupboard door. He grunted in annoyance and turned, pulling a pillow over his head, attempting to go back to sleep.

"Harry!" His aunt Petunias high-pinched voice shouted as she continued knocking hard, "its half past seven, and time to get up!"

"Shut up! I'm sleeping here!" Harry shouted back, "Make your own fucking breakfast, you're a woman for crying out loud!" He heard a small snort before silence finally reached the hall on the other side of the door, though only for a short moment, before a pair of feet attached to a fat body tumbled down the stairs with the sound of thunder.

"Wake up lousy cousin! It's my birthday and we're going to the fun park!" _Great, _Harry thought sarcastic, _another day with a hyperactive, happy, spoiled Dudley… _He took in a deep breath before exiting the cupboard and entering the living room, which was, as every year, filled with presents in all sizes and colours. Harry went to the kitchen to make himself a slice of breakfast murmuring along on the conversation that followed every year at Dudley's birthday.

"How many are there!" Dudley asked with a temper.

"42. I counted them my self." Vernon said proudly.

"42! But last year I got 43!"

"Yes, but some of the presents are bigger this year." Vernon reassured.

"I don't care!"

"I tell you what we do." Petunia broke in, "When we go out we buy two new presents. How does that sound Dudder?" As always Dudley got what he wanted. Harry shook his head, gathered his simple breakfast and joined his so-called family in the crowded living room.

"Why is it necessary to get up so early and be noisy?" Harry complained, "It's the summer holiday for christ's sake!" They glared at him.

"Sounds like someone was up late last night…" Dudley said teasingly, "They couldn't get enough of you?" "What are you talking about?" Harry asked and glared at his cousin, "What crazy things do you imagine I do at night? Fucking hosting?"

"Watch your mouth young boy!" Vernon roared after two minutes of complete silence, "I won't tolerate such language in my house!"

"I bet you won't… What do you want to do about it?" Harry said uninterested, "Beat me up, like you always do? Go ahead, I don't care, I'm fucking used to it..." One crème - greased hand of Petunia hit his right chin hard and Harry prepared for more, but it didn't come. Instead she went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast as Dudley sat down and started unwrapping his 42 colourful presents. Not a word were exchanged between them for fifteen minutes as Harry finished his breakfast and decided to go out for a walk.

The streets were empty and the early summer breeze played in the green trees and bushes. A perfect summer holiday morning. _Everything's so fucking idyllic_, Harry thought bitterly and felt like puking. He should have stayed in his cupboard all day. But he would have been forced to get out anyway. The Dursleys wouldn't have Harry in their house when they weren't home. They were probably afraid that he would steel something. Harry snorted at the thought, like there was something worth stealing in their house.

Without noticing Harry suddenly found himself on a playground. He stood looking at it for a time, feeling he ought to feel exited by the sight of a playground and rushing to the swings, but he didn't and never had. Playgrounds were for normal children and Harry had never been normal. Children at his age were like Dudley. Manipulating their parents and playing games, computer, watching television, reading comics, play tag with a lot of happy friends and be in bed dreaming sweet dreams at midnight. Harry was far from that ideal child. He weren't allowed computer or television and if wanted to read comics he had to steal them first. The playing tag with friends, were a run for life, from police, the mafia or other rivalling underground gangs. Harry rarely slept through an entire night. If he were lucky to be in bed at midnight, the nightmares would hunt him and prevent him from getting any proper sleep.

"Hi Harry!" a voice interrupted his thoughts, "Out enjoying the nice weather?" Harry turned and met a pair of shinning eyes placed in a happy face, framed by long black hair. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Patrick? What are you doing out so early?"

"Early? Harry, it's almost twelve thirty…" Patrick said with a grin, "And you know I don't like sleeping very much…" Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I know…"

Patrick was Harry's three years older friend from the neighbourhood. He lived with his constantly drunk father and little sister a couple of roads from Harry. Petunia and Vernon could say what they wanted, but it wasn't at all the nicest neighbourhood they'd settled in. It just wasn't obvious to normal people. Harry had met Patrick almost seven years ago at this very playground. It had been a late evening when Vernon had beaten the five year old Harry, because he had once again been the cause of some inexplicable happening, which Harry had forgotten by now, and he had ended up running away and into the dark and cold autumn night. After running mindlessly around for an unknown amount of time, Harry had found himself on the playground. Here he had soon been joined by a eight year old Patrick who, like Harry had fleeted, only from his drunken father, whom had beaten him in his intoxication. They had spent the night in each others company, not wanting to go home and were now like brothers.

"So, anyone suspicious of last night?" Harry asked and sat down on one of the swings. Patrick shook his head and placed himself in the swing next to him.

"No, as usual there aren't... Either way the police are extremely stupid or we are extremely good at what we're doing…"

"I bet it's the first one, they've never been the brightest knives and they're too easy to manipulate. They don't have one single clue of what is going on right under their noses in the underground."

"Well, either that or they gave up on us long ago, either way; it makes our job a whole lot easier…"

"You got that right. Long live the not caring police!" They both broke out in laughter.

"Anyway" Patrick started when he'd catched his breath, "How come you're out at this time? I know from experience that you like snooping in bed all day…" Harry sighed.

"Dudley's birthday…" He said simply.

"Oh, it's that time again? I bet the living room was full of colourful presents," Harry nodded, "So, where are they going this year?"

"The amusement park…" then he grinned, "Yo, guess what Dudley thought this morning?"

"What?"

"Apparently he thought that I got my money from hosting, at night…! Can you believe it? I mean, what is wrong with that guy!" Patrick grinned.

"You would actually make a good host…" he said thoughtful.

"Shut up."

"No, seriously" Patrick said, "you're beautiful, smart, have a great personality; you're a great kisser and very charming. You could easily make any woman, any age wanting you!"

Harry made a face.

"Shut up. There's no way I could just flirt around with complete strangers, I do have a pride you know and besides, _technically_ I'm still a virgin, and I intent keeping it that way for some time… I'm only almost twelve after all...!"

"Harry, your count of life may only be twelve, but with the things you've capable of, seen and heard, boy, that's the level of a 30 year old! And you certainly don't act like a twelve year old, so that's really nothing but a bad excuse…"

"Well…"

"Come on!" Patrick said enthusiastic, "I could be your pimp and we could earn tons of money! You'll be the most coveted host in London!"

"If you like the idea so much, why do you just do it yourself? It's you who taught me everything I know after all…" Patrick looked thoughtful for a while, and then shook his head.

"Nah," he said, "That wouldn't do…"

"Why not?"

Patrick looked at Harry and grinned.

"Because there wouldn't be so many customers, 'cause I'm not as cute as you…" Harry blushed and looked away quickly.

"Shut up."

"Cute!"

"Shut up."

Harry looked at his digital watch. 23:56, almost time. He looked at the person next to him. The younger blond looked back at him and nodded. He was ready. Harry took in one last deep breath before leading the knife to the red wire. Somewhere a watch biped, announcing midnight and Harry cut the wire. Darkness fell upon them and hell broke loose. Gunshots, yells and screams filled the blinding darkness. A sweaty hand grasped Harry's.

"The truck!" a panicked voice shouted, "We gotta get the truck ready!" Harry let himself get dragged through the dark basement they had been in and out into the hot summer night. Then suddenly another cold hand grasped his free and held him back.

"Where'd you think you're going, brats?" a deep voice asked. Harry turned and came face to face with one of them. The man was huge and pumped. His small eyes pierced into Harry's as he smiled a yellow smile.

"Aren't you two a bit too young to be involved in such danger? Shouldn't you be lying in your small beds by now?" The man said teasingly.

"Shut up" Harry's blond companion was now next to him, holding a gun pointed at the man, "and let go if you wanna see another sun set!"

"Oh, brave words from such a little guy…"

"Who are you calling little!" Harry asked and took forth his gun with his free hand. The man started laughing. Apparent the man found, being gun pointed at by two boys in their early teens, more amusing than scary. Harry sighed and looked at his companion and met a pair shinning blue eyes and an evil smirk. He nodded. Harry turned his attention back to the laughing man in front of them and pulled the trigger without hesitation and the blond did the same. Four shoots hit the man in his stomach and he fell backwards with a scream of pain and surprise. Harry approached the man slowly. As he lay twisting in pain Harry stared down at him with cold emerald eyes.

"Not so funny now are we?" he asked, not a hint of emotion in his voice. With that he pointed the loaded gun at the man's head and pulled the trigger once again. The man laid still, brown eyes wide in angst and pain. The red blood was forming from a spot in the middle of his pale forehead. Harry turned to the blond.

"Let's get the truck, Trish" he said coldly, "We're behind schedule…" The blond called Trish nodded and followed Harry.

"There you are!" a black haired youngster exclaimed at the sight of the two boys, "What took you so long? We started worrying something might have happened!"

"Easy, Damon." The blond said and got out of the truck, "We ran into resistance on the way back, but we took care of it…" The black haired called Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess. Another fool judging by appearance?"

"Something like that…" Harry said and joined them, "The last mistake he'd ever made…" Damon grinned and hugged both boys.

"You're so evil, "he said still smiling, "And I love ya' for it…! Let's get the bastard back so we can go home and get some sleep…"

Harry Potter lay staring empty at the ceiling of the cupboard. Even though it was in the middle of the night and he was exhausted he couldn't sleep, as usual. The night's mission had been a success. The man held captive and whom they had been ordered to free from some gang, was now back and save with his own and Harry had, as his fellows, received a rather fine amount of British pounds. The gang holding the man captive, as the place they where, had all been blown up and now belonged to a blurred past in the back of Harry's mind. This was what he was doing almost every night. Together with a little crew, of nine, he received dirty jobs from various underground people and carried them out against a larger payment. It wasn't a healthy life, but he managed. It was a life he had entered together with Patrick a couple of years back and they were good at it. Harry didn't regret it. How would his life look if he hadn't met Patrick and started his carrier in the underworlds of London? He wouldn't have met Trish or Damon and those two, like Patrick, meant everything to him. If he hadn't gotten to know those three he'd probably killed himself by now or he would be a wandering zombie with no sense of life.

"Harry Potter to the school office! Now!" the old school secretary's high-pinched voice broke through the breaks noise of shouting youths. Harry Potter stopped in his tracks and almost got a ball in the face.

"What have you done this time Potter?" one of his fellows asked grinning. Harry glared at him.

"How the fuck should I know?" he said irritated, "The idiot always blames me for things I've never heard of!"

"Do you think he knows about last night?" a nervous voice asked.

"That's not possible and you know it Trish" said another one, "we made sure no one would _ever_ know about it, so shut your mouth before I do it for you…!" Harry looked at them shortly and sighed before heading for the school entrance. He took his time sliding through the halls not bothering to speed up the sake of those who waited for him. A bit waiting once in awhile didn't kill you, besides Harry loved to express that he had no respect, what so ever for the headmistress or the teachers. Why should he? They only ever treated him and his friends like trash. Not in the almost seven years he'd gone to school, the teachers had ever been nice to and used him as a scapegoat, so why change that now?

Harry Potter entered the school office with a supercilious smirk. Harry immediately noticed the fat man sitting in one of the chairs in front of the headmistress. Harry's eyes widen as the stranger turned to look at him. The man was not only HUGE but had a wild hair and beard which could better be described as an unruly mane. The man smiled and rose to approach Harry, who automatically took a couple of steps back.

"Ya''ve grown a bit since I saw ya' last time 'arry…" the stranger said with a messy accent.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Harry asked indifferently and received a glare from the headmistress. He loved being rude just to piss her off.

"'orry… The last time I saw ya', ya' was just a littl' baby… Ay Rubeus Hagrid, key holder and groundkeeper on Hogwarts, school for witchcraft and wizardry. Of 'cause ya' know all 'bout Hogwarts…"

"I think I've seen the name somewhere…" Harry answered looking as if was thinking, "Anyway, what are you doing here? Searching for a new job? I honestly think you would scare the shit out of the younger students…"

The man, called Rubeus Hagrid, shook his head.

"Ya' a wizard 'arry…" he said and a long silence followed.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked shocked.

"A wizard and a…" the man was cut of by a loud snicker coming from none other than Harry himself. The snicker grew into laughter and he had to sit down for support. The man and the headmistress just looked at him, probably trying to figure out what was so funny about the situation.

"That's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Harry breathed between the laughs, "I'm a wizard? That's a good one! Who put you up to this? Was it Damon, that bastard?"

The man blinked and looked at him oddly.

"Ay 'no no Damon… Ay was sent Dumbledore to pig ya' up… We tried to reach ya' a year ago, but ya' never turned up." At this Harry stopped laughing and looked up at the man, curious.

"You mean to tell me that it was you who kept sending all those letters?" The man smiled and nodded.

"That would be Dumbledore, a great man Dumbledore, the greatest…"

"Yeah, yeah… sure…" Harry waved his hand, "the letters were fricking brilliant! The Dursleys totally freaked out!"

The man sighed with a smile and rose from the chair.

"Well, shall we be going then?" Harry raised an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"Where to?"

"Well, ya' new school of cause! Hogwarts! Ya' things have already been bought we're a bit late ya' see…"

"No way! I'm not going to some school full of freaks!" Harry made a move to leave but stopped in the door as the man spoke again.

"Don't ya' wanna now how to control it?"

"Control it?" Harry repeated without turning to look at the man.

"The school can teach ya' everything about ya' powers and how to control them and gain more…"

Harry suddenly smirked. Control it? Gain _more_?

"Alright" he finally said and turned to face the man, having a wide smile on his face, "I'll join you and your freak school…"

Damon spat out the beer he had been drinking.

"Say what?" He looked at Harry in disbelieve as did the two others. They were gathered in Damon's room, hanging out, when Harry had decided to tell his friends about his new discovery.

"You seriously mean to tell us that there's a parallel world filled with magicians and weird creatures, and that you're a part of it?" Harry shrugged and blew out the white smoke from his cigarette.

"Why so surprised?" he asked, "You knew I've been causing these weird things to happen and this happens to explain it all!"

"You're a wizard?" Trish said, "Just like that?" Harry shrugged again.

"Why not? Well, I'm not only a wizard, but apparently I saved this parallel world when I was one year old by somehow defeating an evil loony. They call me the-boy-who-lived!" Harry said with a smirk. That was the drop that made the water overflow. His three friends were now all in the middle of a hysterical laughter.

"That's great Harry!" Damon said between the laughs, "A hidden world who worships you!"

"What do you mean by that? It's not like I asked for it…" Harry said with a scowl, "I hate attention and you guys know that…"

"Yeah, we know that, sorry Harry, "Patrick said placing his drink on the table, "It's just sounds so surreal, I mean, magic, come on! That's something from fairytales for small children and something that people in the old middle age believed in. That's not something you'd expect your best friend to be part of all of a sudden!" The other two nodded in agreement. This was apparently something all three of them had been thinking. Harry didn't blame them. He, himself had a hard time believe such a world could really exist. He wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for the hidden wizarding town which entrance was found in the backyard of a gloomy looking bar in London, which the man with the mane, had dragged Harry to, in order to retrieve a few things he'd need for his schooling.

"So, why are you planning on going along with entering this school in the first place?" Trish asked, "It's seems to me that you don't like the idea very much…?" Harry sighed.

"I don't, but I'm doing it anyway in order to find out more about myself. These people seem to know a little about me and who my parents were. Did you know they were murdered? My mother in fact right in front of me…" They fell silent for awhile, swallowing the information. They had all thought that Harry's parents had died in a car crash, that's what his aunt and uncle had told him anyway. Harry too had been surprised to know that his parents had been murdered and he'd been even angrier with the Dursleys bringing him up under such a lie. One thing seemed to nag him though…

"But if a person killed your parents in front of you, then how come he didn't kill you then?" Trish said and asked the question Harry had had on his mind ever since he learned the truth.

"I don't know," He answered absent, "They say that he tried, but the spell backfired and he was vanquished, that's why they call me the-boy-who-lived…"

"The-boy-who-lived?"

Harry nodded. Patrick shook his head.

"It seems unreal, but I guess such things do exist. When are you leaving?"

"In two days…"

"Okay, make sure to write us and tell everything that's going on in that crazy world of yours…" Harry looked up at his friends, only just now realizing the faint tears forming in his eyes. He smiled.

"Don't worry, I will, I wouldn't want you to miss it…"

**A/N: **Now, what do you think? Is this Harry too much or is he trustworthy? Hurry up and leave me a comment on your thoughts, and there might be more! :)


	2. Enter Draco Malfoy

**A/N: **Thanks for sticking with me and this crazy idea of a story! I hope you're enjoying yourself! Remember to leave a review! Thanks!

**Chapter 2**

Platform three, three quarter were filled with people in all ages and sizes. Harry Potter had first had a bit of a problem finding the damn platform, that was until he saw some people disappear into the wall between platform three and four, like people wouldn't find that suspicious. Weren't the wizarding world a secret to the normal world? They weren't doing a very good job, Harry had seen more than one person looking suspicious at the wall and touching it carefully. Harry didn't blame them.

Harry Potter moved through the masses of students and their families taking their parting. Harry had no family to say goodbye to so he just went straight into the train, found an empty compartment and threw himself with the window after placing the bags on the shelf above him. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. For the tenth time that day he had to remind himself of why he was doing this. Leaving his life and friends, for this…? A world of happy, happy families… Harry felt like puking just watching them from inside the train. They knew nothing, but he did. Oh how he knew. He knew of pain, despair, sorrow and powerlessness that they would never in their perfect lives know the meaning of.

Slowly the students stated entering the train and seven minutes later the train started moving. Only a few minutes had passed when Harry's compartment door opened and two girls looked inside.

"Are these seats taken?" one of them asked. Harry shook his head. No, unfortunately they weren't. The girl walked in and sat down in front of Harry as the other shouted down the train before sitting down beside her friend. Soon three guys joined them and sat down next to Harry.

"Haven't seen you before. First year?" The second girl asked. Harry just nodded. They began chatting happily, telling each other what they had done during their happy, happy vacation. Harry felt like puking - again. Vacation, what a joke. Harry had never had a vacation in his 12 years. It hadn't felt like it anyway. If he hadn't been in school he'd fought for his survival.

Suddenly the girl right in front of Harry squealed drawing the others attention.

"Oh my god! You're Harry Potter?" Harry sighed. He'd only heard that statement, like a hundred times, the last couple of days, ever since he'd entered the wizarding world.

"So I'm told…" he said sarcastic.

"Nice to meet you Harry Potter" said the red haired guy next to him, "I'm Ron Weasley and these are Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown and Parvatil Partil. We're all second year Gryffindors!"

"Good for you…" Harry said not caring.

"Since you're new here, there are some things which would be good to know" said the guy called Dean Thomas.

"Yeah, like the potions master, Professor Snape?" Finnegan continued, "Don't bug him; he'll make your life miserable."

"And concerning the students" Lavender Brown said in a husky voice, "stay away from the Slytherins, they are bad news. Especially one Draco Malfoy, he's like the worst, you see…"

"What is that about me, Brown?" a grovelling voice interrupted. Harry looked up and met a pair of deep grey pools.

"What do you want Malfoy?" the Weasley-guy next to Harry asked angrily.

"Easy Weasel. No need to get all defensive. I just needed to see if the rumours were true, for my self. So the great Harry Potter has finally arrived to Hogwarts?"

"Great? Well, that's a new one…" Harry mumbled to himself and took his eye of the grey eyed blond and discovered only now the two persons standing behind him; a tall and dark guy and a girl with dark hair. The blond certainly seemed to stand out from those two. The blond smirked at Harry.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And this is Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini." He nodded backwards towards the two behind him, "You better make sure you don't make friends with the wrong sort, Potter, I can help you there…" Suddenly the guy stood in front of Harry, holding out his hand. Harry looked from the hand to the guys face. Then smirked and shook the hand.

"Thanks" he said still smirking as he locked with the grey eyes, "I'll keep that in mind…"

"What are you doing?" Brown hissed when Malfoy and his gang had left, "That was Malfoy, Malfoy!"

"So…?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Malfoys are the worst family existing! They're greedy, cruel and supporters of you- know- who!"

Harry sighed. That was another thing he already was getting tired of about the wizarding people.

"Don't tell me you're scared of that Voldemort guy too…" he said. They all froze by mentioning of "the great and evil wizard". Harry shook his head. They really seemed pathetic.

"Anyway," it was the Weasley-guy who finally broke the silence, "You should stay away from Malfoy, he's a bad guy…" Harry looked at him questionly.

"How can you be so sure…? Do you know him?"

"Well…"

"Everyone knows the Malfoys are bad news, and junior is no exception." Partil said, "They're a long line of Slytherins and all know that slytherin produces evil wizards. You-know-who was a slytherin once…" Harry rolled his eyes of their disgusting prejudice and turned his attention back to the scenery of nature out side. His mind wandered back to the blond slytherin who were supposed to be a "bad guy". Harry smirked. So the wizarding world did contain interesting people after all…? Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as Harry had first predicted…

Harry Potter bumped into someone as soon as he got out of the train. He looked up and saw it was the fat man again. He sighed.

"Hi there 'Arry! 'Ow was ya' trip?" He asked with a big smile hidden behind the mane.

"Interesting…" He said absentminded. The man nodded.

"I'm 'ere to take ya' to Dumbledore… Ya'll meet him first. Follow me." Harry did so. Not exchanging one word they entered a carriage drawn by black horse like creatures with wings, which mostly reminded Harry of something taken out from a bad horror movie.

The castle was like nothing Harry had ever seen. He was lost for words as he stood in front of the mighty wooden doors. Huge and magical. Were the only words Harry was capable of describing it with. Suddenly Harry found himself in oval room furniture as an office and he guessed this was their destination - the headmaster's office. Around on the walls were several paintings with old men and a few women. But it wasn't pictures like Harry knew them from the normal world. The people in the painting were moving and talking. They were actually alive! This place – no this world became more and more weird to Harry.

_Hi Patrick!_

_How are things in the normal world? How's everyone doing? Do you manage without me? I wish I could be with you. I really miss you guys. I miss being normal and around friends. I haven't gotten any friends here. I know you'll tell me to wait and see, that's I'll get friends eventually, you're always so positive. I could use some of that right about now. I've only been here a couple of months, but I already hate it more than the Dursleys, and that says a lot! The people here are just a bit too freaky and annoying. It's not even a bit funny being "famous", I feel like an idiot. They only talk to me because of my bloody scar and asks all sorts of questions, which I have no chance knowing the answer to. I mean, how the fuck should know how I killed their evil wizard? Oh, and somehow my nightmares has become worse. Remember the dream with the scream and the green light? It appear almost every night by now, and I still don't know what it means – if it means anything at all. And my scar has staring to hurt, from time to time, especially on connection with the dream. I wake up screaming in the night and am told to shut up right away by my dorm mates. Oh yeah, I guess I should stop complaining for awhile and tell you a bit about the school and the people here in general? Well, I don't know how many students we are, but we're many. All in ages 11 to 17, it takes 7 years to graduate from this school, so it's not much different from a normal school. The school are divided in four houses, so to say. They're called Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I'm in Gryffindor. The way students are sorted into the different houses is that they get a talking hat on their head, which reads ones mind and decides where you belong. It's all up to how your personality is. People from Hufflepuff are loyal and a hard work ethic. When you're in Ravenclaw you're wit and intellectual. Me, as a Gryffindor should be full of valour and courage and last be not least there's the Slytherins who're known for their ambition and cunningness. Personally i think I would fit better in Slytherin, but the hat didn't agree, and the hat's words are law. These Gryffindors just makes me sick, really. They're all jumping around happily and talking about how great and amazing everything is. They live in a isolated shell, where sorrow and harm has no entry. Well, I have to admit that there are a few people in my house, who seems okay. There's this guy in my dorm. Neville Longbottom, he stand out from the others. He's a bit shy and clumsy, and is otfen laughed at. I've talking with him a bit lately. It seems that his parents were made crazy by the same man who killed my parents and he was brought up by his old granny. You have no idea how relieved I was when I figured out I wasn't the only one without a happy family in this world. And then there's a couple of twins, who are two years older than me, they're quiet some personalities! Very good at joking around and actually being funny, they can even make me smile. Which you can't say about their littlebrother, who is at my age and in my dorm. Ron Weasley - He is just plain annoying and absolutely clueless! Bugging into my buisness all the time, and have the most lame remarks from time to time. You'd be surprised at how full of prejustice, against everyone here, are. classes I have are nothing like in a normal school. I don't have things like english, math, science and PE, it's more like Transfiguration, potions, bioligy in magical plants, so to say, we do have some sort history, only it's the history of the magical world only .Anyway, I think I better stop for now, I bet you're tired of hearing me complain. You'll propably be surprised by the white owl delivering this letter, but that is how people send each other letters in this world, it's quite usefull actually. You only have to write the reply and tie it around the birds leg and it will fly to me on it's own record. Her name is Hedvig by the way, and I think she'll apreciate a little something as a reward for delivering the letter. Hope to hear fom you soon, see you at christmas._

_Lots of lovs and hugs _

_Harry_

_Hi Harry! _

_Here's everything going well. Nothing unusual. We still have jobs frequently and even though we miss having you around, we manage. I'm sorry to hear that it sucks as much as it does. And you're right I will say keep up the mood something will come around one day and you'll see more positive on thing, just be patient and wait a bit. Some of us have to be the posetive one, and I think I'm doing a pretty good job. Smirks. It sound to me that you're already making friends. Try and talk a bit more with that Neville-guy, maybe you'll be surprised. And making friends do take time, believe it or not. Everything does sound weird and surreal to me, I guess you really need to actually be there and a part of it, to be able to really understand it. To tell the truth I'm not surprised of how they act. That's just how people are Harry – ignorant, I know it's fustrating, but there's nothing to do about it, we can only ignore people like that. You need to tell me more about that school of yours. Transfiguration and potions? What is that about? And those four houses? How can they spilt people up like that? Isn't it bound to create enmity between the students? It's not weird that there's a lot of prejustice then._

_How's your teachers? Who's your least and most favorite? I wish I could be there with you. I'm really sorry that you feel so miserable, but I think it's too early to give up just yet, you're stronger than that Harry. Don't let some ignorant impiciles knock you out. Keep it up and don't do anything stupid! _

_Love you_

_Patrick_

_P.s. That bird of yours? It's brilliant, really, she's so inteligent and beautiful, I think I'm in love...Grin_

_P.p.s Damon and Trish says hallo. They love you, miss you and looks very much forward to see you again at christmas._

Harry Potter had been on Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry for about four months, when he one night, yet again, found himself in an empty bathroom, in the middle of the night. The entire school was sleeping their happy, happy sleep.

Harry hated it here. He had right from the start. He didn't fit in at all. People were always nagging him with annoying questions or ignoring him completely. He hadn't been able to make any friends at all, having both first and second year classes. It had been the agreement he'd made with the headmaster. He had received a little golden hourglass, which the headmaster nicely had called time turner. Turning the glass a couple of times, he was able to join both the first and second years for their classes. It left him with a lot of homework, but he didn't have anything better to do so he didn't complain.

The headmaster Dumbledore was an old git, all goody, goody… Trying to act as if he knew Harry and what he was going through. He didn't know a shit. How could he? He had left Harry behind and never bothered to see if he was alright. They all had and now they all pretended as if nothing had happened and acting all happy, happy. But Harry couldn't do that.

He just couldn't forget the countless beatings through out his entire childhood, from his foster parents, teachers and the gangs he'd been fighting.

The flesh was separated and hot, red blood soon ran down the pale arm.

He couldn't just forget the pain of loosing someone close and the feeling of powerlessness.

The pale flesh was yet again separated and more red liquid trailed down the arm and made a tiny pool on the cold stone floor.

"What are you doing?" a surprised voice broke through the endless silence. Harry looked up from his arm and met a pair of grey. Great, he'd been discovered. So much for the night's loneliness.

"None of your damn business Malfoy!" Harry sneered. Malfoy shrugged and proceeded of what he was doing. They were silent for awhile as the knife and flesh collided a third time. Harry hissed in pain but sighed as the physical pain made him forget the physiological pain.

"It doesn't help ya' know" Malfoy said suddenly, "it might feel as a relief now, but eventually it'll just cause even more pain…" Harry looked up at Malfoy.

"What do you know?" he said angrily. He hated when people acted as if they knew. Malfoy didn't say anything. He approached Harry, kneeled down beside him and tucked up in his sleeve reviling an underarm full of long scars; some deeper and longer than others.

"I've been there" he said in a whisper, "I might not know of all your reasons to do this, but trust me in this Potter, I know of pain: bittersweet pain, used as a drug to forget. As a tool to make something unwieldy, wieldy…"

Harry looked at Malfoy speechless.

"What? Surprised Potter?" he said bitterly, "You're not the only one here with a shitty life…"

Harry looked down; suddenly feeling ashamed.

"I- I didn't know…" he stuttered. Malfoy smiled sadly.

"How could you? No one knows…" the last part came out in a regretful whisper. Harry looked up. In the short one and a half year Harry had known of Draco Malfoy, he'd never expected any thing like this. Was this really the bad guy Malfoy everyone spoke of? He seemed pretty much like a normal human to Harry. He grinned and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Malfoy asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing" Harry answered trying to stop grinning, "It's just… You're so different from what I thought and from what every one says about you…You're not a bad guy…!"

"Disappointed?" Harry shook his head again.

"Not at all… More like happy, actually…" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"But there is one thing I don't understand" Harry continued, "Why keep up the act? If you're not like that, then why pretend and make people hate you?" Malfoy sighed and sat down beside Harry.

"That would be because of my father, I guess… He expects me to be like this and act like a Malfoy, and then one day become a death eater… It is not only my father who expects me to be like that… The dark lord and his goons as well as the rest of the bloody wizarding world do, so…I don't really have any choice, do I?"

They fell quiet for awhile. Both starring empty at nothing in particular. It was Harry who broke the silence.

"Guess we're pretty much in the same boat, huh? Just on different sides…"

"Indeed…" Malfoy said thoughtful, "To be hornets, I never imagined you to be like this either…"

Harry looked at Malfoy.

"Like what?"

"You know… Depressed. Not caring. A self-destructive emo type."

"No? Then how did you imagine me?"

"Well, to begin with I had expected you to refuse my proposal of friendship, back in the train and then be all carefree, Gryffindor, goody two shoe, brave and hero like… And hate Slytherins and people like me…" Harry raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected anything like this. Was that how everyone had expected him to be like? Goody and brave hero? Well, they'd gotten them selves a major surprise then. Harry was anything but a hero…

"Well, we're all humans after all… And I don't think I could ever hate you… I'm not like that…" Harry said with a sigh.

"Yeah… Thanks…"

"Tell me one thing though…"

Malfoy looked up questing.

"Why are you telling me all this? I mean, I'm honoured you do, but, won't it ruin everything? Your act and image?" Malfoy looked at him for a moment, before turning back to the empty air.

"Dunno" he answered thoughtful, "Guess I thought you'd understand… Plus, I guess it is good to have at least one person who knows the real you, so you won't end up forgetting it yourself…"

Harry nodded understandingly.

"I do" he said, "Thanks Draco, you really are a great guy. I think I will take you up on that propose now…" he turned to face Malfoy, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter and I'm a fake hero…"

Malfoy looked at him and his outstretched hand questing. Then he smiled and shook Harry's hand.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm all acting… Nice to meet you…"

Their eyes met and they smiled at each other before breaking into laughter.

And this was the beginning of a long and beautiful friendship…

_Hi Patrick!_

_How are you guys? I'm happy to tell you that it seemed you were right - once again. Lately I actually enjoy myself and am having the best time. I've gotten a real friend! His name is Draco Malfoy and he's a Slytherin – I told you should have been in Slytherin!_

**A/N: **Yeah, in my opinion, Draco would make a much better friend than either Ron or Hermione, so that's how it's gonna be. As characters they fit well together, since they would have a somewhat understanding of what the other is going through, both having lots of expectations and responsibility thrown at them in an early age. No, this is not gonna be a Drarry paring, though if there was to be a gay couple of Harry Potter, it would defiantly be them, but here, they're just really close friends. _  
_

So, what do you think so far? Leave me a note!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

To say that teachers and students were happy that Harry Potter had finally found a friend would be a lie. Seeing their saviour hanging around the worst Slytherin from the worst wizarding family wasn't a part of their plan, but then again, when had Harry ever followed any other plan than his own? Harry Potter enjoyed himself and didn't give a shit what others thought about him being friends with a Malfoy. He loved hanging around Draco and his Slytherin friends; finally he felt he fit in. Harry would spend all day, with the exceptions of classes; he had without the Slytherins, with Draco and his two friends, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, in the Slytherin common room or on the grounds of Hogwarts and come back to Gryffindor tower late at night when he had to go to sleep, that way he avoided any annoying Gryffindors. How Harry had ended up in Gryffindor, was a big mystery for him. He had nothing in common with his fellow Gryffindors and for the most part they annoyed the shit out of him, with their talk of loyalty and thinking good about everything and everyone. Naïve losers, was the right word for them. They knew nothing, with their perfect lives. But there were a few who seemed to annoy him more than others.

No, if Harry really had to associate with people from the wizarding world it would have to be Slytherins. They didn't make him want to hex them every time they were near him, at least not all of them…

Harry had once been called to the headmaster's office to a little chat, concerning his newly recruited friends.

It was the second time Harry entered the headmaster's office. He'd been in the oral office once before when he just arrived to Hogwarts and had been sorted into Gryffindor. The office hadn't changed in the one and a half year since he'd been there last. The round walls were still round and covered with former headmasters, besides that various items, which Harry had never seen before. The phoenix bird Fawkes sat on the same stick, starring at him, like it had done the last time he was there. Harry sighed and threw himself in the nearest chair waiting for the headmaster. As the seconds slowly passed Harry started wondering what could be so important that the headmaster called him to his office all of a sudden, he hadn't really talked to the headmaster since he started. Harry thought he had stayed out of everyone's business; he hadn't done anything bad, had he? Before Harry could dig deeper into his thoughts the headmaster appeared in the chair behind the desk.

"Hello Harry." he said with a smile and looked at Harry through his half-moon glasses, "We haven't talked since you started here. How are you?" Harry raised an eyebrow. What was the headmaster playing at? He couldn't possible be called, just because the headmaster wanted to know how things were going?

"Ehm… I'm doing fine sir?" he said hesitant, "Why the sudden interest?" Dumbledore crocked his head.

"What do you mean? I'm always interested in my student's health."

"Right…" His student's health?

"This is also why I have to act on some of the student's… observations…"

"Observations?"

"I have been informed that you have made some friends… with Slytherins?"

"Yeah…? So? Are there written any rules saying "the great saviour" aren't allowed to befriend Slytherins?"

"Harry, I didn't say that..." Dumbledore said calmly.

"But that's what you meant, isn't it? You won't risk you "great saviour" to be infected by dirty Slytherins. He might end up turning against you!"

"Harry, calm down…"

"Calm down!" Harry rose from the chair, "It's your fault I'm upset! It's because he's a Malfoy, isn't it?" The headmaster looked at him. His blue eyes clouded in confusion.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because that's how it is. Isn't it? You don't like that your beloved "golden boy" has become friends with a Malfoy! It wasn't your plan! He was supposed to befriend his well-behaved Gryffindor fellows, and act all goody, goody and hero, hero like! But guess what! I'm not like that and I won't be like that! I decide my own destiny! You can't tell me how to live my life! I choose my own friends and Draco happens to be the best wizard ever! And I don't give a rat's arse about any of you! So just leave me the fuck alone!" With that said Harry stormed out of the office leaving a very stunned Professor Dumbledore.

Harry was strolling down the corridors, shaking in anger. He didn't hear he's name being called and the running footsteps behind him, trying to catch up on him.

"Harry!" A hand grasped his arm making him stop. As he turned around he met a pair of silver grey eyes.

"What is wrong with you!" Draco asked panting, "I've called you like ten times! I was waiting for you at the statue!" Harry sighed, feeling his anger faint as he started rubbing his temples, to prevent the upcoming headache.

"That bad, huh?" Draco asked concerned, Harry nodded, "wanna talk it over in the common room?"

The Slytherin common room was only slightly crowded. Most students had already hit the beds and those few who were still up fought with last minute homework. It reminded Harry that he too had several unmade homework back in the Gryffindor tower, but right now he couldn't care less.

"So," Draco said and threw himself in a soft armchair in front of the fireplace, "what did Dumbledore say to piss you of?" Harry took a deep breath and fell into the chair next to Draco.

"Apparently, _some _people find it inappropriate that their "golden boy" associates with Slytherins! And a Malfoy for that matter! They'd rather see I grew friends with Gryffindors, like that Granger-girl!" Harry shivered in disgust just the mere thought of her. Draco looked empty into the blazing fire.

"Oh…"

"'Oh'? Is that all you have to say? 'Oh'?" Harry looked at Draco confused and slightly angry.

"What else do you want me to say?" Draco asked and looked at his famous friend, "Do you want me to step up, get angry and tell Dumbledore and the entire school to bug off and mind their own fucking business?"

"Yeah! Something like that! Show a little interest ya' know!" Harry had risen from the chair and stood now looking down at Draco. The blond sighed.

"I knew it would happen eventually. Just not this fast…"A tear formed in the corner of grey eyes as they looked up at a beloved friend, "Did you honestly believe that they would just accept you being friends with me that easy? Think about who we are for a second, will you? You're their fucking hero and I'm… Well I'm the son of one of the dark lords most trusted servants, and they think, without a doubt, that I'll follow my father's footsteps and I should be too…"

"But you're not…" Harry interrupted.

"How can you be so sure?" Draco asked and looked into emerald eyes, "How can you know that I won't turn you in to the dark lord one day…?"

"If you do that, make sure to kill me first, rather you than him…"

"Harry, I'm serious! How come you trust me so much? Are just too naïve or what? " Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before kneeling down in front of his friend. They stared at each other for a long moment. Harry saw a mix of angst, desperation, happiness and love in his friend's grey pools. He smiled.

"You have the most sincere eyes when you look at me. How can I not trust you? Tell me if I have a reason not to trust you. And don't give me that death eater crap; I'm not buying it…"

Draco broke their eye contact and looked down. Not answering.

"See," Harry said with a gentle smile, "Nothing. And I don't trust anyone else but you… We're one the same team, you and I…" Draco crocked an eyebrow.

"The same team? Against who? The rest of the wizarding world? I don't think two boys at 13 can do much against an entire society. Maybe we should…"

"No way!" Harry interrupted what he knew Draco was about to suggest, "No, I am not giving up my best friend, just because someone doesn't like him… They can mind their own fucking business! I don't give a shit about them!"


End file.
